Ruby adopted a what?
by kurei555
Summary: While walking along the forest path for their evening stroll, Ruby and Weiss suddenly hear a very cute whine followed by an attempt growl at a higher than normal pitch. Looking around for the source, their eyes stopped at the shadowy spot under a shrubbery where they found a...WHAT? [AU-ish, slice of life]
1. Nice to have made your acquaintance, ?

Ruby adopted a what?! (AU-ish)

Disclaimer: This is a figment of my imagination using characters from RWBY owned by Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Nice to have made your acquaintance, ?**

While walking along the forest path for their evening stroll, Ruby and Weiss suddenly hear a very cute whine followed by an attempt growl at a higher than normal pitch. Looking around for the source, their eyes stopped at the shadowy spot under a shrubbery where they found a baby Beowolf. The white boned mask is a dead give away, but what's different about this one is that instead covering the entire top half of the face, the bone plate seemed to have forgotten to grow over the eyes, leaving the white amusingly like the white fur on the face of a Bernese mountain dog. Additionally, in place of red veins spidering the mask, they see two blue, thick rectangular shaped...we will call it veins, slap comically at the place where eyebrows should be, with a pair of glow-in-the-dark baby blue eyes below. Once they moved closer, the Beowolf backed out of the underbush, even with dimming evening light, the pair have a much better view of the creature. In place of the usual claws, this one has four white bone plated paws. If they can be called claws, they don't seem to be very effective with how dull looking the pointy ends look to be. Though, rest of the body seems to be like any other Beowolf, bones jutting out from where various joints, inky black body seems to shimmer as it absorbs light.

Taken suddenly by what she is seeing, Ruby d'awwed at how cute the little Beowolf looked while trying to fend off invaders!

' _This has got to be the so very rare albino grimm! I think I read about them in a Rare Grimm book before.'_ Ruby thinking back to the time before she began her studies at Beacon Academy to learn as much about Grimm as possible.

Albino grimm is known to some hunters and huntresses, though appearing similar physically to any other creatures of grimm, the albinos have been found to have something akin to a soul. That is the exact reason behind their close to non-existence, as soon as an albino grimm is born, they are killed by whatever other grimms are near, even if not immediately after birth, they don't last long once found out by other grimms.

"Weissy, are you thinking about what I am thinking?" playfully, Ruby asks while keeping an eye on the albino. Not that this tiny creature has a chance to out run Ruby, not in a googolplex years, the little grimm is just not aware of this fact yet.

"No, Pinky. We are not taking over the world with this albino grimm." comes Weiss's wry reply.

Pouting, "But Weissy, just look at it! It even got your eye color...sort of! They are like super rare, and not known to be harmful, we can't just leave it out here to fend for itself! We need to take it home with us to keep it safe!" exclaimed Ruby, her voice seems to be a bit too excited both from encountering something rare and cute at the same time and at the possibility of owning a pet-sort of.

"Ruby, we don't know much about albino grimms. What if they grow up to revert back to normal grimms? We will be housing a grimm, risking it attacking us off-guard, or even worse, for it to call out to other grimms to the area, putting everyone around us in danger!" Weiss rationalized, knowing Ruby has a heart of gold, leaving a seemingly harmless creature in harm's way will be nearly impossible, Weiss can only hope her consideration is enough to have Ruby rationalize on her own and leave the Beowolf be.

However, Weiss made the mistake to look toward Ruby's direction, facing her is a pouty puppy eyed face, struggling with her inner rational self, knowing she had never won against that face, she had to try for the sake of...she can hardly think of a what right now! Forcing herself take deep breaths, Weiss assessed if there is ever any chance to not cave under the puppy-eyed pouty face attack, alas, she failed again before she could count to ten.

Weiss praises herself for holding off the attack for a whooping 6 seconds, that's a whole 1 second more than last time, a grand 20% increase! If she continues at this rate...who was she kidding, she never stood a chance against Ruby's puppy-eye attack. Sighing, "We will bring it home for now. Tomorrow, we will take it to the Grimms study lab at Beacon Academy to have it looked at. We will also have to research more about it." Thinking about the current situation carefully, Weiss seemed to have overlooked an important issue, "How are we getting it home?" Weiss raises one perfectly arched brow as she asks Ruby.

"We will try to bait it with cookies!" Producing a pack of cookies from Dust knows where, Ruby took out one piece, breaking it into several pieces, taking one to place it in front of the albino Beowolf.

After sniffing at the cookie crumb suspiciously, the Beowolf wolfed down (heh) the offering. ' _Surprise surprise, the albino Beowolf seems to have more than just the cute face in common with Ruby, they even share a mutual love for cookies, ugh.'_ Weiss cringes internally. ' _Handle one Ruby already got my plate nearly full, how will I deal with another cookie-loving cuteness around the house?!'_ Resigning to her fate, Weiss watches as Ruby leaves a trail of cookie crumbs for the albino Beowolf to follow home, maybe it is a good thing they are mere minutes from their house, they will just have to figure out where and how to house the creature until tomorrow.

Once they arrived at their house, Ruby kept the little albino Beowolf following crumbs in random zigzag looping around while Weiss goes in the house to find some kind of cage to house the creature. Luck has it she found a canine cage, that seems to be used to ship Zwei to Beacon during their first year, guess that cage didn't get lost when they moved after graduation.

Once Weiss settled the cage in the kitchen, she called for Ruby to lure albino in. The little grimm followed Ruby in like a lost puppy, guess Weiss shouldn't feel so surprised anymore at how well Ruby's charm works, even on an albino grimm.

"Here you are, buddy, now you are safe from big, Beowolves!" giggling at her own pun, Ruby thought Yang would be very proud.

Maybe the little grimm had a long day, or maybe it was just the fact it had been running away from other grimms since it had any awareness thus far, after a weak attempt pawing at the cage a few times without the door moving, it decided to just settle down and rests its head on forepaws, closed its eyes, lulled itself to sleep.


	2. To the lab!

Disclaimer: This is a work of a figment of my imagination using characters from RWBY owned by Rooster Teeth.

 **02\. To the lab!**

The previous night seems to have gone without much of a hitch, only occasional whine coming from the kitchen, by occasional Weiss meant every half an hour. A lack of sleep Weiss is not a happy Weiss, not to mention she will have to deal with an excitable Ruby and an unknown albino grimm. ' _Why Dust, why must I be one of the most fortunate and unfortunate person on Remnant,'_ letting out a heavy sigh, Weiss knows she was being overly dramatic, but this is all she can think about running only on a couple of hours of fragmented sleep from the previous night. A woman needs her beauty sleep!

Ruby on the other hand, though her sleep was also disrupted by the baby grimm, she seemed to fair much better than Weiss have. Maybe it is because Ruby may finally be able get to keep a pet-of-sort!

Walking to the kitchen they found the albino grimm moving anxiously around in the cage. Because the cage is only so big, the grimm can only turn in circles, clockwise or counterclockwise. _'If the grimm had a tail, it would be chasing its own for sure!'_ Ruby chuckling at the thought, _'Wait a minute, Beowolf DO have tails! I have gotta record this and update my ig if Weiss agrees for us to keep it.'_

"Hey buddy, you should keep on chasing your own tail so I can record it to post on ig later!"

Amused at her one sided conversation with the albino grimm, Weiss leaned on the counter watching as Ruby began record a short video of the albino grimm on her scroll.

Pouring a cup of specialty coffee for Weiss, Ruby sets out ingredients for pancake for breakfast, _'What lack of sleep, pfft, nothing a hearty breakfast can't fix!'_ Thinking to herself as she poured batter onto sizzling buttered pan to begin cooking up a storm of pancakes, _'if baby albino ate cookies, maybe it will also love pancakes!'_ Carefully making a baby-sized stack, Ruby placed a plate in the cage (let's not forget to take a picture to commemorate first time eating pancake!) watching intently as the grimm sniffed at the food in question before carefully taking a bite. Then something surprising happened, the bones jutting out from its back began to glow first in red, then orange, the more bites the grimm took in, the more colors the bones glowed, yellow, blue, orange, purple, pink, it's practically a rainbow light show up there! Immediately switch photo mode to recording, this precious moment will be forever stored in the cloud.

"Weissy! Look at it glow, it must be so gay for pancakes!" Ruby said to Weiss with way too much happiness in her voice, Weiss can't help but chuckling at Ruby's word choice, at the same time she felt maybe it is not so bad she has no resistance to Ruby's pouty puppy-eye attack, just look at how happy the albino grimm is making Ruby.

Ruby made quick work of finishing her tall stack of pancake while Weiss took her time to finish her short stack, they are now ready to head out to the lab.

For driving arrangement, though Vale has an extensive public transportation, Weiss didn't think their carrying a grimm on the buses and/or subway will do any old ladies heart any good. Set on driving themselves, she has Ruby sit in the backseat to watch over the caged grimm while she drove them to Beacon Academy's Grimm research lab. _'They will probably poked and prodded at the baby albino, but I will definitely not allow for it be dissected. No, Ruby seemed to have grown too fond of the albino in this short time, I won't stand for any harm done on it.'_ Weiss made a promise to herself silently.

Upon hearing the arrangement, Ruby's face suddenly are a few shades paler, much closer to her girlfriend's namesake than her own. You will have to know, while Ruby's semblance may be speed, she enjoys the exhilaration only when she is in control.

For Weiss may have been driven everywhere growing up, she did obtain her driver's license when it was legal for her to do so, no one can say a Schnee doesn't know how to drive! But a license can only tell you so much about a person's driving skill.

Ruby is not a team leader for nothing, assessing the situation at hand, she noted her obvious bond with baby al here. _'On the one hand we are dealing with a seemingly harmless unknown, and the other is Weiss driving… both choices bear grave consequences. What was that saying? When you walk in another's shoe, something something...,'_ Ruby thoughts failing her as she grows nervous as the prospect of Weiss driving, _'Oh woe be me, now I can really empathize with those Minstrali tragic heroes.'_

Swallowing hard, Ruby got into the back seat with baby albino. Half talking to the grimm half mumbling to herself, "hold on tight buddy, we are in this together, we will be okay...we will be okay…" sensing the nervousness in the air, the baby albino whimpered while cowering back further into the cage.

As if on cue, Weiss backed the car out from the garage with such speed Ruby's head would've slammed against the front seat headrest if not for trusty seatbelt. Immediately the car sped forward, moving with the momentum, Ruby slammed back toward her seat. Ruby and baby albino looked at each other for comfort, they will survive this together.

Weiss enjoys driving, perhaps she has grown too fond of being carried by Ruby with her semblance activated, it feels so free! Driving is the second best option if she wanted to be fast. Weiss sees no reason for her to be called a bad driver despite her lack of driving experiences. Not only is she the definition of elegance and beauty, she is also the top graduate of her class at Beacon Academy, she is a quick learner, and her reaction time is more than enough for simple tasks like driving.

While Weiss is not wrong in that she is not a bad driver considering her executions technically, what Weiss failed to take into consideration is the thing we call "road rage", it can be roughly defined as when someone, who is normally a prim and proper person (if you looked up the definition of prim and proper, Weiss's name and picture may as well have been there), will become easily enraged behind the wheel, it's like a personality 180. Failing to notice her own change behind the wheel, combining with her love for speed, Weiss is a good driver only when there are no other normal people driving around her. After that first ride with Weiss, Ruby would get nightmares jolting her awake with cold sweat. There is a good reason they lived closed to bus/subway stop, it's not simply for convenience, the primary reason is to keep Ruby and the rest of Vale's populous safe from the crazy driver Ruby calls "Mad Weiss".

And it had begun. As Weiss swerve in and out of traffic at high speed, breaking for lights at the last possible minute, she would also honk at drivers she deemed too slow when they are going at the speed limit. The only silver lining to the current situation is Beacon is only a 10 minutes drive from where they live. Ruby only need to survive this short 10 minutes, she will be...wait, there's also the return trip. Paling at the thought, Ruby reach out one hand, held on tight for her dear life while putting the other to steady baby albino's cage to keep it from crashing.

After what seems like eternity, Weiss parked in the awesome drag race driver fashion, leaving behind skid tire marks. From the rear view mirror, Ruby seemed a bit pale, with great concern Weiss asked "Ruby, are you okay? You seemed a bit pale." Steadying her breath, as Ruby was about to answer, Weiss continued, "if you are nervous for the albino grimm, don't worry. I know how much you have grown fond of the grimm, I will not allow it to be sacrificed in the name of science!" Seeing how considerate Weiss is being, Ruby decided to leave the talk about her driving etiquette for another time.

With a visibly relaxed baby grimm, three of them walked toward the Grimm Research lab, unbeknownst to the baby albino grimm, its fate will soon be decided.


	3. TIL

Disclaimer: This is a work of my imagination using characters from RWBY owned by Rooster Teeth.

 **03\. So that's what you are!**

Like most lab setup, the Grimms Research Lab at Beacon is fitted with an office separate from the actual experiment room. And right now sitting in the office is a researcher with unkempt hair, black colored and naturally wavy, falling to shoulder length. Hearing guests coming, she looked up and asks, "How may I help you?"

"Hi Dr. Nunotaba, my name is Weiss, and this is my partner Ruby. We are here today to inquire about this albino grimm we found in the forest yesterday." Weiss replied.

"Please, call me Shinobu, Nunotaba is really just a mouthful to say." Dr. Shinobu said, "I recall you graduated at the top of your class last year, correct?"

"Yes, I am surprised you remember me, Dr. Shinobu." answered Weiss, her cheeks a bit flustered by the surprised recognition.

"Oh, I remember students when they don't fall asleep during my lectures." She replied nonchalantly. Dr. Shinobu was one of the guest lecturers at Weiss and Ruby's Advanced Grimms Studies class during their 4th year at Beacon. One prominent feature to Dr. Shinobu is her eyes, they are what you would call "dead fish-eyes", though appearing uninterested and unfeeling, she is actually a friendly person.

Gesturing for the pair to sit down on two chairs she pulled up, Dr. Shinobu crouches down to have a closer look at the baby albino Beowolf. "So you guys wants to know about albino grimms." Standing up, she walking back to her seat and sits down before asking, "What can you tell me about soul, aura, semblance, and creatures of grimm?"

"Aura is the manifestation of your soul, semblance is a projection of your Aura, and Grimms are soulless, hence they cannot use Aura." Weiss answered easily.

"As expected from our top graduate," Dr. Shinobu smiles easily at Weiss's reply. "that is all correct, but insufficient to answer question about appearance of albino grimms, who seem to have a something with similar to that of a soul." Leaning back in her seat, "I guess that's why you guys are here today, there are not much information on albino grimms, especially not to the public." The pair nods, the doctor continues, "Creatures of grimm are believed to be without a soul. But new research is pointing toward something slightly different. The new hypothesis is that soul is like a container, we are born with aura that filled the container. Until we can unlock our aura, we will just have a soul without the ability to use aura and semblance, which is the outward projection of aura"

Turning toward her computer to bring up some files, Dr. Shinobu waved Weiss and Ruby over to have a look at the screen, it is a picture of grimm, but shades lighter than any other grimms they have seen before. "There have been joint research done by SDC and Atlas military. If we go with that hypothesis earlier, it is not that grimms don't have a soul, their 'soul' is simply filled with dark energy."

Dr. Shinobu paused for a second to think how to better explain the topic, "Hmm, think of it as black hole, instead of allowing the energy to come out, it sucks up the negative emotions we have. This is why grimms gravitate toward negative feelings, especially around war zones where fear, anger, and distrust are the most prominent feelings. We suspect Salem's aura/energy signature resonants with grimms' dark energy, that is why she is able to control the grimms." Seeing the pair nodding in understanding, Dr. Shinobu continued. "So the research at Atlas military is to try to change that dark energy. Somehow the Schnee's hereditary semblance is able to affect the dark energy within grimms. I believe your sister Winter has been helping with the research." Surprised by the revelation Weiss eyes widens slightly, "I suppose I could care a bit more about the going ons in my sister's life. I do have clearance for all SDC research projects..." Feeling dejected, Weiss will do better in the future. Putting the thought behind her, Weiss focuses back to what the doctor is saying.

"And this in the picture is the creation of grimm under the influence of Schnee aura. They are still observing and testing to understand more about this hybrid creature, but things seems to be looking pretty good so far." voiced her excitement as Dr. Shinobu's eyes lights up.

"Ah, I still haven't answered your questions about the naturally occuring albino grimms, huh." taking a sip of her coffee, Dr. Shinobu swiveled to reach for a textbook from the bookcase behind. Leafing through to find what she's looking for, it's about albino grimms. "So albino grimms are kind of the antithesis of creatures of grimm; instead of having a soul filled with dark energy, the albino is born without anything in their soul, you could say they are like blank canvas, whatever color you put on it, it will take in."

Evaluating the baby albino in cage carefully, "this one looks to be about a few days to a week old at most, its soul is mostly untainted. And I can see its demeanors is not one of hostility." Upon hearing this, Ruby piped up, "maybe it's because I have been giving it awesome cookies and my special pancakes!" Chuckling at such childish answer, Weiss replied, "Ruby, even though the content is probably equally sweet, I believe it is your aura that has been affecting the albino instead of what you have been feeding it." Dr. Shinobu nods at Weiss's quick uptake on information, "I am with Weiss on this one. It's probably you who have been providing positive aura toward this little thing, it is already changing for the better."

Grinning at the albino grimm, Ruby squeals internally, _'this just might be the second best day ever, just behind the one when Weiss agrees to be her girlfriend. But there's also first day at Beacon. Whelps, I guess I have been lucky to have so many best days ever!'_ Mentally high-fived herself for being so awesome at life, Ruby thought it's time to asked the most important question for the day, "So would it be safe to keep baby albino here with us, like as a pet?" Feeling hopeful, and surely Dr. Shinobu is not one to let her down. "Yea, that should be fine. But would you mind if I take some samples from it? They are so rare it will help to provide insight into what they really are, the more samples we have the better."

"Go ahead, I am sure baby albino here will be more than happy to help in the name of science! (without risking its life of course)"

"Oh, there are some advices and recommendations I should let you know about albinos and having them around," as an afterthought, "suppose I could just send that to your scrolls later." shooing lazily at the pair, Dr. Shinobu picked up baby albino's cage, walks over to the lab, grabs some equipments and several vials to begin collecting samples from the grimm.

"And this is how Ruby Rose gets…" _STOP, rewind._ Catching herself before she spoke further, Ruby realized she never did ask Weiss if she was okay with it. Looking over at Weiss nervously, she found Weiss's small frame shook with mirth. "Yes Ruby, this is the day Ruby Rose gets to adopt an albino grimm. I finished your sentence for you, you are welcome."

Leaving a trail of rose petals behind, Ruby glomps Weiss, not caring for any onlookers, peppering her girlfriend's face with kisses, "Weiss you are the best! I love love luuuuuuv youuuuuu!"

AND this is how Ruby Rose gets to adopt a baby albino grimm for a pet.

A/N:

Nunotaba Shinobu is from Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S, I thought it's fitting as she's an expert in biopsychology in the series, not just a biology/genetics researcher.

Hard to believe ideas just keep on coming, feels like these words typed themselves. No guarantee on updates, but I will try sooner rather than later.

Thank you for reading!


	4. I shall name thee!

Disclaimer: This is a work of my imagination using characters from RWBY owned by Rooster Teeth.

 **04\. I Shall name thee...!**

"Hey! Yang, Blake, come on in and check out the newest addition to the family...well, we haven't decided on a name for it yet, you guys can help with that!" exclaimed Ruby as she let Yang and Blake into the house.

"Hey Rubes," ruffling Ruby's hair, Yang walked in followed by Blake, "that's perfect, you know how I have my way with words!" felt proud of all her great puns, Yang smiled at Ruby with her megawatt smile while Blake rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ruby, hey Weiss." Blake greeted the pair as she walks in. "So where is this albino beowolf grimm? All the years I travelled through the kingdoms in Remnant, I have never caught a glimpse of them. Must be Ruby's propensity to run into creatures chracterized by white." Blake said with a smirk.

"Hey! I will have you know albino grimms aren't actually white, they are just called that for the characteristic of their 'soul'." Weiss said, feinted offense.

As if on cue, a flurry of colors rushed into the room, it's almost like watching the Nyan cat come to live.

Suddenly aware there are other presence in the room, the baby grimm skidded to a halt. Tilting its head from side to side, trying its best to take in these new things in front of it.

"D'awwww, that's so cute!" Came Yang's cooing voice.

The albino abruptly points its nose toward the sky as if smelling for something, and what happened next surprised everyone. The jutted bones sticking out from the beowolf's back began to glow softly of red, white, yellow, and ... _are those some kind of code along with the glow?_

The hard to correctly named color had _'Pantone 699'_ hovering above wherever the color appears on the bone plate.

Tapping at her Scroll to read something, Ruby said excitedly, "Apparently baby albino here was detecting surrounding aura source. It says here on the document Dr. Shinobu sent me." Ruby pointed to device at hand. "It even have the ability to specify color! I wonder if it only appears when it can't figure out the exact aura color. Where did it get the color code anyway? Is that like some kind of add-on feature comes with any baby albino grimm?" Ruby questioned in confusion.

"Apparently the grimms have some kind of network to share knowledge akin to CCT." Ruby's expression turned one of worry, "Do you think the grimms can backtrace signal to baby albino here and take it away from me?"

"I will never let them take you!" determined, Ruby crouched down to give albino grimm a choking hug that can rival Yang's, grimm's baby blue eyes became a shade paler (Pantone 310C to Pantone 304C, if you will).

"You dolt! Let the it go before you choke it to death!" Weiss scolded Ruby.

"Sorry buddy! I didn't mean to hurt you." Loosened her grip, "But you know what they say about albino grimms getting involved with others grimms don't you?" Pointed a finger at albino grimm, Ruby continues, " _you_ will perish if hanging with the wrong crowd for too long, you hear me?" A look of confusion is all you can see on the grimm's face. "A baby albino grimm's soul is malleable before the soul matures, if you go out and hang around other grimms of creature for too long, they will suck the entirety of your woul dry, it will collapse into itself, and...poof, no more baby albino!"

"So before you are old enough to go out and meet other grimms, you will have to stay around us, people with positive aura." Ended her lecture on a satisfying note, Ruby pointedly look at a confused albino grimm in the eyes.

"Ruby, I really don't think this little one here understands a word you just said." Yang said with a sigh. Weiss and Blake both nods in agreement.

"Oh. Well, we will just have to train little buddy here so it doesn't run off into grimm infested forest!" Ruby replied, happy with her solution.

"Let's all head to the living room to continue." Weiss said as she gestured for everyone to move along to the living room.

╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ

With everyone's designated beverage in hand, cookies set out for Ruby and grimm to snack on, they settled in for the main topic of the day-name the albino beowolf.

Yang started, "So I think I got a few good names for you to start here." wiggling her eyebrows and looking directly at the albino grimm, "What do you say, _pup tart_?"

"Yaaaannnnggggg." Ruby whined, Weiss rolled her eyes, and Blake chuckled.

"Oh, you don't like how it sounds? How about some _Subwoofer_ to make it better, hmmm?" Eyes twinkled with mischief while dishing out puny-names.

"Oh Dust nooooo...I knew I shouldn't have asked for your help with names." Ruby groaned.

"Oh c'mon, Those have great potentials! With its aptitude in coloring, we can have _Andy War-howl_ here make some _pup_ art even!" Yang laughed while the rest of her team facepalmed.

"So, what names do you have in mind, Ruby?" asked Blake. She knew if she let Yang go uninterrupted, they will not hear the end of all her glorious puns.

Ruby fidgeted a bit before answering, "Well, I only came up with one name-Woofles because it likes pancakes so much, but naming something Pancake is just terrible and weird and Woofles is like waffles and baby albino here is a beowolf grimm so naming it with puppy related names just seem like right thing to do and…"

"Ruby, you are rambling." Weiss cutting Ruby off before Ruby's brain can no longer keep up with her word vomit. "Oh, sorry! But with just one day to think about it, that's the best I can come up with. That's why I asked you guys to come over, so we can solve this together. Team bonding time!" Ruby said happily.

"That's my lil' sis! The puns runs strong in the family." Yang, after fake wiped off tear, laughed.

If possible, the rest of the team's eyes would have rolled all the way around and some more. "Well, what about you, Weiss? Have you got something?" Blake directed her question toward Weiss.

"I did consider two names, Fenrir and Athawolf, both derived from High Atlasian language and legends. After much deliberation, they just don't seem like good fits. Fenrir, though a God's name, met with a tragic end, the other one have a certain negative historical connections to it." Weiss sighed.

Blake Looking down at her tea, thinking, suddenly her amber eyes twinkled, "What about Haku? In Menagerie folklore, Haku was a character who represent goodness disguised by its rough exterior and behavior. And I think a name should reflect the hopes a owner wishes upon the thing given the name to." Blake said, turning to Look at Ruby.

"Haku. Haku Rose-Schnee. I like the sound of it! What do you say Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I think it sounds wonderful, but missing personal touch from you." Weiss said. "What about Haku Woofles Rose-Schnee? Considering how much alike you two are, not using a name you came up just seems wrong." Eyes widen, Ruby couldn't believe Weiss will allow such a childish name be used. Glomping Weiss, Ruby sported a silly toothy smile. Enjoying her girlfriend's warmth, Weiss thought ' _The things I do to keep that dolt happy_. _I guess it also kept me happy, it's imply a win-win situation._ ' satisfied with her own conclusion, Weiss decide to just enjoy Ruby's company.

"Aw, I thought with the albino grimm being so magical, it could one day become the _Dumbledog_!" Yang couldn't help but supply more of her punny names. When she's on a streak, Yang is unstoppable. "Even if it turned out to not be the greatest magical being, it can be a kin to the 'underdog', who outgrown himself in every way possible- _Sniff Longdropping_!" (referring to both the character and actor for Neville Longbottom, if you are wondering)

"HA, I will have you know one of the best thing about owning a grimm pet is you don't have to clean up after it!" Ruby looked all too happy. "They process food weirdly, whatever they consume disappear into a black hole, literally! And I am sure it's smart enough to know Weiss will kill the BOTH of us in the most torturous way if Haku here goes to sniff after another creature's droppings…"

Shuddering at the thought, Weiss said, "Yes, if it so much as sniff at any dropping, they will both be in the _doghouse_." With a straight face, Weiss looked directly at Yang.

"Ohhh, are you challenging me to a pun-off, Weiss?" Yang looked ready throw some pun-ches.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "No, just thought I'd humor you. It's only proper for the host to ensure her guests are properly entertained."

Though just as confused as ever, the grimm could felt Ruby's happiness. Nudging its head against Ruby's hand, Ruby looks down and said, "Now it's official! Welcome to the family, Haku Woofles Rose-Schnee!" As if understanding whatever Ruby said, Haku answered with happy barks of its own.

And so, armed with a name, **Haku Woofles Rose-Schnee** the baby beowolf albino grimm is officially added to the (private) registry of the Rose-Schnee household!

╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ

A/N:

Here's how each part of Remnant roughly match up with our world. Atlas=German/Scandinavia, Menagerie=Japan, Mistral=Greece, Vale=US?

Haku here is referring to the one from _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_ , or _Spirited Away_ by Ghibli Studio.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
